


I never look back, darling

by llwydion



Category: The Incredibles (2004), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (the second incredibles movie though!!!), Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M, TEMPORARY Hiatus, messing around a little bit with canon timelines, ok the real reason for the T rating is Bakugo's mouth, the focus is not on the relationships though, the main pairing is tododeku, they've adopted Eri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: (it distracts from the now. - edna mode)Hello, Pro Hero Retirement Bill. Goodbye, Pro Heroes.And in the background, an old threat shifts and changes, waiting for a chance to pounce.





	I never look back, darling

**Author's Note:**

> guys guys guys guys INCREDIBLES 2 i freaking love jack jack and edna

_“After newly rising star Pro Hero Deku’s takedown of the League of Villains nearly two months ago, crime is at its lowest since All Might’s retirement. The older generation of heroes, including well-known radio producer and host Present Mic, the dynamic duo of Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods, and fashion designer and hairstylist Best Jeanist, have begun to retire from the public eye, citing health problems, a wish to retire and spend the rest of their days in peace, and so on. We anticipate that Deku’s generation, which includes such household names as Ground Zero, Uravity, and Creati, will step forward to formally take up those mantles…”_

* * *

**Deku!!** (@OfficialDeku)

Catching up with some old UA friends!

<image of Deku, Uravity, and Cellophane helping rescue civilians from a burning apartment building>

2.3K comments | 1.3K reblogs | 28K likes

 

 **Future Mic** (@OfficialPresentMic)

Hello listeners! Tune in tomorrow at 2 pm for my very last broadcast! It’s been a great ride, and I have to say that all of you made the journey absolutely wonderful! Stay tuned for pictures of my long-awaited vacation with my SO, who’s been feeling a little underappreciated lately!

4.7K comments | 4.5K reblogs | 23K likes

* * *

_“Another accident mid-flight caused by Deku’s overpowered Smash meeting the unlucky villain of the day. Law enforcement and government officials have no further comments at this time, though the Inspector General of the Police Force has long been an advocate for eliminating the role of the Pro Hero in today’s society…”_

* * *

**boom boom explosion** (@OfficialGnd0)

@OfficialDeku time to give up that #1 spot

2.3K comments | 7.2K reblogs | 43K likes

> **Deku!!** (@OfficialDeku) @OfficialGnd0 is that a challenge? >:)

> **pikAchu** (@OfficialChargebolt) OOOOOOHHHH SHIEEET

* * *

_“Retired former No. 1 Hero, All Might, spotted at grocery store in downtown Musutafu! After All Might’s incredible last career win against villain mastermind All For One nearly ten years ago, the former pro hero has been working to create a civilian life…”_

* * *

**U-ra-ra-ra-ra** (@OfficialUravity)

@OfficialAM this should count as stalking, please let us know if you need any help whatsoever! @OfficialDeku and I would be glad to help in any way we can!

3.9K comments | 842 reblogs | 14K likes

> **rooftop gardening** (@OfficialAM) @OfficialUravity @OfficialDeku My weeds need some pulling. Saturday?

> **Deku!!** (@OfficialDeku) @OfficialAM Sure, I’ll bring the others!

>  **U-ra-ra-ra-ra** (@OfficialUravity) NOT what i meant, but sure!

* * *

_“Pro Hero Ground Zero, best known for his flashy explosion quirk, has once again blown up the Musutafu City Hall, inciting outrage from passerby and government officials alike. This is just the latest in a long string of recent incidents, which has led to the creation of the Pro Hero Retirement Bill. If the bill is passed, current Pro Heroes will be forced to retire from superhero work and take up civilian roles…”_

Midoriya Izuku, age twenty-six, turns down the volume on the television and sighs. Okay, so maybe the plane incident was his fault, but honestly the villain had hijacked a bus full of elementary schoolers and when your daughter is the same age as the screaming, crying children in the bus, you can maybe lose it a bit. Just a teeny bit. (There may have been a 100% Detroit Smash involved.) Granted, he did help the plane land safely afterwards, but it was probably a frightening experience for the passengers.

Bakugo, though, had no good excuse. Because even though you’re getting married at City Hall and a villain decides to crash your wedding, there’s no excuse for such large-scale destruction. Apparently, even Kirishima couldn’t calm him down, if the string of frantic texts to the entire class was to be believed. But then again, it’s Bakugo.

The front door of the apartment opens and closes.

“I’m home!”

Izuku perks up and heads for the entryway. “Welcome back, you two. How was your day? Did Eri behave for the doctor?”

Eri pouts. “Papa, I’m seven! I can handle a trip to the doctor’s now, even if she decides to do some bloodwork with needles.”

Shouto chuckles. “That’s not what you were saying an hour ago in the waiting room.”

Eri turns her pout on her other father. “Daaad!”

Both Shouto and Izuku burst into full out laughter. Then a flash from the television draws their attention. Izuku wordlessly turns up the volume.

“Pro Hero Retirement Bill passed! We are reporting live from the steps of the National Diet Building, where the controversial Pro Hero Retirement Bill has just passed. All current Pro Heroes are set to shift into civilian roles over the next six months.”

Izuku turns to look at Shouto, who is staring back at him. After four years of marriage and eight years of working together, they don’t need words to silently communicate anymore. Eri has collapsed onto the couch, curling up into the corner, and Izuku moves to cuddle her.

“What will happen to Papa and Daddy?” she asks, eyes wide and frightened. Izuku turns off the TV, and Shouto perches on the arm of the couch, wrapping an arm around their daughter. Shouto and Izuku exchange another glance. Izuku can see that Shouto’s eyebrows are furrowed and his face is taut with stress and anger, but his eyes are clear and determined. Izuku smiles.

“Don’t worry, dear one, we’ll be fine. Your Papa and I can definitely find other jobs to work on, and besides our agencies will be working closely with the people in charge to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Then what about everyone else? Who will protect us when the villains come again?”

Izuku purses his lips.

“I don’t know, Eri. I don’t know.”

* * *

_“Pro Hero Deku announces his retirement, the latest in a long chain caused by the passage of the Pro Hero Retirement Bill nearly five months ago. Rumors are that he, like other heroes, has been forced to retire or face charges for vigilantism…”_

* * *

_“And joining us in the studio today, Pro Hero Deku, for possibly the last time ever. Welcome!”_

_“Haha, thanks, Junichi-san.”_

_“So what are your feelings on this? On giving up your job, what you’ve been basically groomed for since birth?”_

_“Well, I think that for one it’s time to come clean about my Quirk and it’s special… circumstances. You see, up until when I was fourteen, I was Quirkless...”_

* * *

<Pinned>

 **Deku!!** (@OfficialDeku)

To all of my followers: thank you so much for your support and encouragement these past ten years! I couldn’t have made it to where I am now without all of you, and I hope that you stay safe and happy even as we Pro Heroes leave the scene!

I will also be closing this account, as mandated, in two weeks’ time. Thank you all for all your support, and who knows, maybe you’ll see some of us around, out of costume. ;)

(Also, for anyone watching Junichi-san's interview with me, if you have questions feel free to tag me, I'll be happy to answer them within what I can say.)

574 comments | 2.5K reblogs | 27K likes

> **jurista** (@bbarista) @OfficialDeku what do you mean, you ate All Might's hair? did you really have to eat it?

>  **Deku!!** (@OfficialDeku) @bbarista yes.

* * *

 **oi you f*cks** (@OfficialGnd0)

thanks all for bringing public opinion down on us. we won’t forget this.

934 comments | 174 reblogs | 8.2K likes

> **Deku!!** (@OfficialDeku) Kacchan, be nice!

>  **oi you f*cks** (@OfficialGnd0) like you weren't thinking it

>  **mad and furious on the internet** (@frostymctoodles) @OfficialGnd0 you fucking destroyed my car the other day

* * *

 **Icyhot** (@OfficialEntropyBreak)

Thank you for your support. Be safe.

2.8K comments | 3.2K retweets | 42K likes

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Eri, age 6: I don't like needles  
> Nurse: It'll be fine. Now tell me about what you're doing in school, dearie.  
> Eri: I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES  
> *nurse gets rewound a few years*  
> Todoroki: whoops?  
> Deku: *incoherent screaming*


End file.
